


【神子x白莲/R18/纯爱】新的开始

by Myon_noyM



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM
Summary: 搬运辣鸡旧文





	【神子x白莲/R18/纯爱】新的开始

**Author's Note:**

> 搬运辣鸡旧文

“观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。舍利子，色不异空，空不异色；色即是空，空即是色……”  
深夜，命莲寺后院。圣白莲闭着双眼，双腿盘坐在自己房间里的床上，用平板而毫无起伏的音调，轻声念诵着经文。忽然，她似乎听见门口传来很细微的什么声音。心里微微一动，下意识地想要睁开眼睛。她忙敛神继续念了下去。  
诵毕，她方才缓缓地睁开双眼，点上油灯，朝来人看了一眼。这一眼却令她吃了一惊，脱口而出，“……怎么是你？”  
她本以为大概又是自己的某位弟子，在人里闯下了什么祸，找她来收拾烂摊子。这些事倒是常有的，她也习惯了。只是方才的声音，却不像她的那些妖怪弟子中的任何一人。若是寅丸星，她十分恭敬有礼，一定是先敲门，等待自己的回答。其他的妖怪，则多半是“砰”的一声直接推开门。即使是半夜，她们也不可能如此悄无声息的。  
——所以说她早该想到的。  
眼前站着的，正是她的宿敌——丰聪耳神子。  
她起先略有些惊愕，但很快镇定下来，微一挑眉，“自称是圣人却半夜私闯民宅，这可不是什么好的作为哦。”  
神子转过头，环视着这间几乎可称得上简陋的小屋，声音里略带挑衅的意味。“这不是民宅，而是充满着妖邪之力的邪恶寺庙。所以……”  
白莲打断了她，“虽说是妖怪寺，但根本不是邪恶的——而且说起来，最开始传播佛教的那个，不正是你吗。虽然我从前也没有想到，传说中的圣德太子竟然是……”

“若不是你将我封印……罢了，我半夜来这里，可不是来互相辩论找茬的。”神子的眼中似乎隐藏着什么，令人捉摸不透。  
“哦？那你是来做什么的？难道趁着我们半夜防御松懈，想把命莲寺众人一网打尽？”  
“不。”神子轻轻一笑，眼底闪过一丝光芒，“我的目标只有一个。那就是——”她故意停顿了一下，“你。”  
说罢，她自顾自地解下大红披风，搭在一旁的椅子上，大步走了过去，拉起白莲的手，在她的手背上印下一个吻。  
“呃……诶？”本来已经做好了符卡战斗的准备，可是这突如其来的变故，却让白莲措手不及。  
神子又往前凑了凑，她放大的脸映入白莲的眼，温热的气息让她心中一动，连忙别过头去。  
“你这是在做什么！”她尽可能地用冷静而严厉的语气道。但声音中带着的惊惶，却是连自己都听得清楚。  
“我不是说了吗。”神子的嘴角微微上翘，“我只要你。”她不等白莲回答，便伸手将她抱住，吻上了她的唇。  
白莲的第一反应便是念诵肉体强化的咒文。可是她正被吻住，完全无法开口。神子趁她因惊愕而张嘴的那一刹那，舌头伸入她的口中，长驱直入。温热而柔软的舌头在她的口中搅动、舔吮着，令她不知所措。此时白莲的身体与普通人类一样，毫无力量。二人间没有言语，只有喉咙间发出的喘息声，但四目相对，目光的较量已是十分激烈。虽然只是一小会儿，对她们而言，却是如此漫长。白莲甚至有种错觉，似乎自己在魔界度过的数百年都没有这样漫长。  
直到两人都几乎要窒息，神子方才恋恋不舍地结束了这个激烈的吻。白莲大口地喘着气。眼前的这个女人一定是疯了！竟然……  
可是，自己也一定是疯了。她无法欺骗自己。为什么，为什么在内心的最深处，她竟然也渴求着对方？！  
不，这绝对不行，绝对不行！……舍利子，色不异空，空不异色；色即是空，空即是色。受、想、行、识，亦复如是……  
此时，神子却已经伸出双手，将她的上衣小心翼翼地解开。理智告诉白莲，自己应该念诵肉体强化的咒文，这样，凭神子的力量绝对无法压过自己。但她却犹疑着无法开口。正在这样想着，她惊觉神子已经把自己的衣服脱了下来。因为本是半夜在自己的房间里，所以她并没有穿复杂的外衣。可是她又怎么想得到……

神子已经在解开她的内衣。随着她温柔而坚定的动作，高耸的双峰一下子挣脱了束缚，暴露在空气中。  
不，不行……她刚想要念出肉体强化的咒文，却又被吻住了双唇。比起方才那个激烈而带着占有欲的深吻，这次则是更加缠绵而温柔的浅吻，柔软的唇瓣在她的唇上辗转。白莲看见神子的眼底闪着欲望的火苗，她慌乱地闭上了眼，不敢直视。  
与此同时，神子灵巧的双手，在白莲的双峰之上游走着。她的身体因为欲望而变得火热，而那双手……却是冰冷的。神子以冰冷的指尖，轻轻地掠过白莲柔软的双峰顶上的那两颗小红豆，然后又反复地撩拨着。这突如其来的刺激，令她浑身一颤，微微倒吸了一口气。  
……舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减，是故空中无色，无受、想、行、识；无眼、耳、鼻、舌、身、意；无色、声、香、味、触、法……不行！  
神子的右手抚上白莲淡紫色的长发，近距离地注视着那张温柔而安宁的脸。比起终日为世间的种种欲望所困扰的自己，她平日里的内心，大约也像她的容颜一般平静吧？这样的念头掠过神子的脑海。她勉强集中精神，仔细地感知着白莲的欲望。果然，在她那强作镇定的外表之下，内心深处已是暗潮汹涌。  
神子偏过头去，含住了她的耳垂，吸吮啃咬着，那气息令白莲更加慌乱。许久，神子方才松开了口，却又轻声在白莲的耳边说道：“我已经读取到了你心底的欲望……不要再掩藏了。”  
是的……尽管她极力否认，但却无法欺骗自己的内心。她早已爱上了眼前的女子，只是她们之间隔着如此巨大的鸿沟，她从不敢表达出来，甚至也一直无法对自己承认。且不说她们本应当是互相竞争的敌对关系，只说……自己怎能违背佛家的戒律！不……这不行！可是她无论如何也没有想到，对方竟然会先走出这一步……  
神子开始解下自己的内衣。理智告诉白莲非礼勿视，但她却无法将自己的目光从神子的上身移开。裸露的肌肤是如此诱人，她忽然很想伸出手去抚摸。还有……她尽管极力避免，但目光还是不自觉地投向了神子的胸前。她的胸比起自己的来，还真是……这样想着，白莲差点笑出声。她生硬地扭过头去。  
觉察到了白莲面部表情的细微变化，神子唇一抿，“你这是在笑我胸小？”  
白莲的表情更加扭曲了。在她的面前，自己仿佛没有秘密。  
此时，二人已是裸裎相对。神子忽然低下头去，吻上了白莲的左胸，然后反复地舔吮、啃咬着那颗嫣红的小樱桃。而她的双手也没有闲着，在白莲的身体上游走着，所到之处，燃起一片片情欲的火焰。  
神子的右手仍然在白莲的胸前揉捏着，左手却已经逐渐下行，最后来到了那片秘密的花园，随后便轻轻地抚摸探索着。很快，她找到了那一点，用食指在上面顺时针打着转揉捏。  
这样的动作让白莲浑身一颤，本能地想要阻止神子，可是对方动作比自己更快——她收回了双手，随后竟抓住了她的双腿，整个身子顺势下行。白莲的私密处，就这样展现在了神子的眼前。  
不，这不行！白莲咬着唇。自己违背了戒律，做着如此……羞耻的动作，而且对方还是自己的竞争对手……望着自己身下那个金黄色头发的脑袋，她清醒地意识到这样的事实。  
神子灵巧的舌头已经进入了白莲的蜜穴，像方才的吻一样，先是蜻蜓点水的挑逗，然后逐渐加大了力度搅动着。这样的刺激，让白莲的脑中几乎无法思考，她下意识地抓住了被单，口中也发出了细碎的呻吟声。  
神子忽然停止了动作，抬起头望向白莲的双眼，认真而缓慢地说：“我想要完整地倾听……你的欲望。”说罢，她一把摘下了自己的耳机。  
突如其来巨大的欲望冲击，令她本能地向后一仰。不过她很快恢复了镇定，轻声道：“看来你的欲望还真是……如此强烈呢。”这样说着，她的唇边又带上了一抹邪笑，“不过，我会满足你的。”  
她再次低下头去，吻上了她的花心，随后又舔吮着其中的花蜜。此时白莲的脑中已是一片混沌。透明而粘稠的爱液不断自她的花径涌出，又被神子吸入口中。她再也无法忍受，从喉咙里发出断断续续的声音。  
神子再度抬起头，眼中燃烧着的欲火，即使白莲并不是拥有读取欲望能力的那一个，也已经看得清清楚楚。她带着一丝温柔又邪魅的笑容。“呐，只是稍微一下子，你就已经湿成这样了……”  
忽然她语气一转，恢复了一贯的威（zhong）严（er），提高了音调宣布着，“接下来，准备迎接我的攻击吧！”  
说罢她埋下头去，加快了口唇的进攻，又用双手辅助。这样数分钟之后，白莲的身体忽然紧绷挺直，神子知道这是高潮的预征，更加大了舌头的力度，每一次的顶弄，都正好触碰到白莲的花心。她忽地发出“啊”地一声，随后大口喘着气，头向后仰，下身的花径有节奏地收缩，整个身体也随着剧烈地抽动着。压抑了数百年的欲望，第一次完全释放了出来。  
高潮的余韵未尽，神子的舌头仍然在舔弄着，只是速度减缓了，变得更加温柔。  
白莲望着身下的女子，无数纷乱的想法涌入了她的脑海。天哪……眼前的人，是她极力要战胜的对象，是宗教战争的对手，可自己现在却在她的挑逗之下，达到了……高潮……啊，这是否意味着自己已经输了？不过，对手若是她的话，在这种事情上面输了，也没有关系的吧。这样的念头一闪而过。可是……  
神子终于抬起头，但双手又如同藤蔓一般缠绕着白莲的身体。随后她直起身扑了上来。  
白莲淡紫色的长发，散乱地披在枕上，面容不再是往日一贯的平静，而是带着些高潮之后的红晕，双眼也有些迷离。这样的景象，让神子的欲望达到了顶点，她双手捧着白莲的头，几近疯狂地亲吻着她。许久，神子方才离开了白莲的双唇，但仍然温柔地捧着她的头，注视着她的双眼，轻声说：  
“你知道吗……白莲。我爱你……已经很久了……”  
虽然经过方才的欢爱，她已有了心理准备，但从对方的口中亲耳听到这样的话语，仍然令白莲受到了极大的冲击。她一时间竟不知道如何回应，只是咬着下唇。  
若在平时，这样赤裸裸的话语，白莲必然是不信的。这无非是她作为政客，蛊惑人心的又一手段罢了。真是可惜，自己无法读取对方的欲望，在这样的时刻……她的能力真是占便宜呢。  
可是，她此时的双眼，竟是如此真诚，这应该是神子平日不会流露的另一面吧？自己又要如何回应呢？身为佛教徒，要遵守不妄语之戒律……戒律？她苦笑了一下。自己方才的作为，已经是严重地破戒了。既然这样……不如真情吐露一次吧。反正自己已经输了，不是吗。

白莲闭上双眼，片刻后仿佛是下定了决心，又睁开眼。随后她主动凑上前去，轻轻地吻着神子的双唇，然后说：“真好。恰巧我……也爱你呢。”  
听到这样的话语，神子睁大了双眼，像是没有预料到白莲竟然也会说出这样直接的表白。她的双手伸到白莲的背后，二人紧紧地拥抱，胸部互相摩擦着，下身也贴合在一起。炽热的欲火在她们之间燃烧着，似要将二人永久地融化在一起。  
“嗯……哦……啊……哎……唔……哈啊啊啊啊！”  
强烈的快感在瞬间降临，如同绚烂的烟火绽放，随即整个世界都变成一片空白，又如同海浪反复冲击，二人紧紧相拥着，在同一时刻，达到了极致的高潮。

高潮逐渐褪去，她们仍旧保持着拥抱的姿势，从彼此的身上汲取着温暖。  
“呐，这是一个新的开始了。”神子微微一笑。“我们交往好不好？”  
白莲也回以一个温柔的笑容。“既然如此，我怎么会说不呢。”


End file.
